


陷阱

by Luckymumu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckymumu/pseuds/Luckymumu
Summary: 欺负小奶骑





	陷阱

**Author's Note:**

> 欺负小奶骑

　　获得银胄团颁发的守誓骑士证书的当日，骑士收好全部家当独身搭上了去利姆萨·罗敏萨的飞空艇开始了作为冒险者的新征程。  
　　  
　　亲朋好友没人支持骑士的决定，他从小在温室长大，生活就像他的苍金色的卷发那样井然有序。原生家庭关系和谐家境殷实没吃过一点苦，青少年时经引荐加入银胄团，剑艺精湛加上有靠山撑腰他甚至没参加过几场剑斗比赛就得到了晋升。按照父母的安排，获得骑士团勋章后他本该放下剑刃接手家业，作为驻守都城保护乌尔达哈皇室的贵族而生。骑士最初也接受了这个命运，毕竟他的父亲，祖父，曾祖父，祖祖辈辈都是这样活下来的，他没有做出改变的必要。直到有一天，一艘从遥远海洋都市驶来的飞空艇改变了他的命运。  
　　与衣着得体的骑士相比，那些来自遥远港口的战士们穿得就像流浪汉。拎着个大包，背后挂着把铁斧，指甲发黑，缝里全是泥土，全身上下只有脖颈上的毛领还算干净。他们从翠玉大街走到白玉小巷，然后在夕阳落下的时候借宿在某个天花板漏洞的民宅内沉沉睡去，和游荡于乌尔达哈阴暗处的流浪汉没什么不一样。除了眼睛，战士们有一双他所见过最漂亮的眼睛，透彻明亮，如同大海的缩影。  
　　望着那些饱受同行嘲笑唾弃的粗野战士，骑士不由得心生向往起来。他们笑得多开心啊。他心想，忍不住在战士们驻足的流沙屋前停下脚步，只为探清他们欢笑的原因。金发绿眸皮肤白皙的男人不管在哪都极易受到关注，更别提还穿着银胄团指定的白色铠甲，战士们注意到骑士的视线，笑嘻嘻地上去搂住了他的肩膀，浓烈的酒气立刻涌进鼻孔。  
　　“光看着干什么？”其中一位战士说：“一个金币一个故事，你想听什么我们都给你讲。”  
　　骑士以为他们喝醉了，理所当然，他们酒气熏天，站都站不稳。不过他没有转身离开，而是掏出钱包吩咐店家拿来上好的蒸馏酒摆满了一桌。战士们先是目瞪口呆地眨眨眼几秒后便哄笑不止，海都人果然都不客气，也不打听来历就把骑士拉到桌边一起坐下，几杯酒下肚就足以抵上十年的交情，他们毫不吝啬地打开话匣子，没用多久便和乌尔达哈的温室花朵打成了一片。  
　　“你们战士都这样吗？”被酒精熏得红了眼的骑士呷呷嘴：“都这么豪爽热情？”  
　　“那当然！你记住了小兄弟，轮斧头的没有坏人！”  
　　骑士用力地点头，将这句毫无根据的酒话永远印刻在了心里。如果可以的话他希望能与洒脱的战士成为搭档一同游历艾欧泽亚，一同走南闯北打造出属于自己的未来。他就这样将信任与热情一同交付到了未知的海洋之都手中，勇闯激流，绝不回头。  
　　  
　　到达利姆萨·罗敏萨后骑士立刻按照前辈的嘱咐在招募板上登记下自己的信息，出身，履历，职业，需求，甚至养了几只宠物等等。写完上交后他便在以太广场角落找了个没人的长椅坐了下来，静心等待感兴趣的团队与他攀谈。骑士向来是稀缺职业，招募刚贴上去就有队伍找上门，然而结果并不理想，不是队伍里没有战士就是对面认为骑士没有实战经验，甚至有队伍嫌他太看中深仁厚泽而不是圣灵有碍治疗的面子，几次下来都没谈成。  
　　找个队伍可真不容易。骑士叹了口气，仰头望着殷红的地平线，一束橘黄的光芒透过斑驳树叶落在他的肩膀上，天色已经不早了。肚子饿了，身体乏得厉害，住处也还没安排好，骑士决定今天先到此为止。他正要往沉溺海豚亭方向走时，有人从后面搂住了他的腰，海洋的咸腥味立刻将他裹得严严实实。转头时，他看见有一道光贯穿薄云，不偏不倚地照在身后那人的身上。  
　　那个时候，云层正在经过山谷，盛夏农场的稻子还没成熟，海浪随着潮汐远离陆地，台风眼在地平线尽头蓄势待发，一切都还是未知数。  
　　身后那人背着个大斧头，嬉笑时会露出洁白的门牙，海蓝色眼睛闪着光。他拍了拍骑士的屁股，末了掐了一把，打趣道：“我看你在那边坐了快一天了，屁股都硬了！”  
　　“啊，还真是。”骑士谦逊地微笑，完全不为对方的行为感到气愤。  
　　战士扫了眼他身上的行李，吸吸鼻子在他头发上闻到了陌生的沙尘味。“你不是这里的人吧？萨纳兰来的？”  
　　骑士诚实地点头：“是的，昨天才刚从银胄团毕业。”  
　　“来海都寻亲？还是旅游？”  
　　“来找团队，我想成为冒险者。”  
　　“那在乌尔达哈不也行吗？干嘛大老远跑来这边。”  
　　“我比较喜欢这边的氛围，而且.......”骑士别开眼睛，说话也变得吞吞吐吐起来：“我想找个战士成为搭档，我那边，没有战士。”  
　　“有中意的队伍了吗？”  
　　“还没有。”  
　　“住处呢？”  
　　“没定。”  
　　骑士有问必答，回答地干脆利落，战士听罢若有所思地点头：“那你干脆来我们队伍呗，正好缺个防护职业头疼死了。”  
　　听到这番话骑士立刻来了精神，不由分说捧住了战士的手，一双眼睛里闪着火花。“真的吗？我这样的可以吗？我、我不但没有团队迷宫经验，而且还特别喜欢用深仁厚泽。”  
　　“哦小奶骑，不错，我们队的治疗会爱死你的。”战士揽住骑士的脖子，不三不四地揉了下软铠下的胸肉：“我也爱，安全。”　  
　　骑士毫不犹豫地答应，头点得和拨浪鼓一样：“好的，我可以，我没问题！”  
　　“不过今天有点晚了队刚散，你先和我来我家住一晚加深下感情，明天我带你去和他们认识如何？”  
　　“不会打扰吗？”  
　　“没事没事。”战士笑嘻嘻地接过骑士手里的行李搭在自己肩头，另一手毫不客气地揽住他的腰际：“都是单身汉，介意个啥！”  
　　战士住在距离主城不远的海雾村公寓中，单人间，不大不小正好能容下所有的日常所需。骑士还是头一次在别人家留宿不免有些局促，战士看他慌张的手脚都不知道往哪放急忙上来捏了把屁股。“坐沙发上去。”他命令道：“未来的搭档可得好好沟通下加深了解，不然我哪敢把生命交到你手里。”  
　　  
　　如果说好哄的孩子用一根棒棒糖就能止住哭闹，那这位骑士只要用一句话就能乖乖脱下衣襟。  
　　起初，战士没想到会这么简单。多年经验让他遇到过不少纯洁如纸的好孩子，落到实际上也总要挣扎那么几下，考虑周全的他甚至随时准备好了催情剂以备不时之需。坐到沙发上聊了没几句，大多是围绕着莫须有的固定团展开，聊着聊着，战士开始挖起第一个陷阱：“你这人跟个孩子似的，到时候冒险遇到点什么事我可怎么和你父母交代？”  
　　果然，骑士对这句话颇有微词，甚至皱起了眉头：“我已经不是小孩子了。”  
　　“就是小孩子吧！”战士哈哈大笑：“我打赌你还是个雏！”  
　　“的确。”骑士点头：“不过我已经离开了家，很快就会有变化。”  
　　兆头不错，战士挑起眉，继续甩杆：“怎么，你对那方面感兴趣？”  
　　“只要是人就会有兴趣，这是人之常情，如果遇到有缘人我完全不介意。”  
　　真是个实诚人，长这么大还没被银胄团那群衣冠禽兽分食殆尽真不可思议，难道那群人都是阳痿不成？战士在心里念叨，嘴上依旧调谑不停：“既然如此，你看我们挺有缘的，择日不如撞日，干脆今天就让我把你变成大人怎么样？”  
　　这番话只是开场，大部分人不会当真更不会上当，真正的杀手锏藏在还没端上来的烈酒里。然而骑士可不是一般人，就和他酒量差得不似葡萄酒当水喝的沙漠人一样，区区开场白就让他信以为真。他低下头，竟认真思索起来。过了几秒，他重新抬起头，笔直地看向战士的眼睛，用力点头。  
　　“好的。”他说：“如果是你，我不介意。”  
　　得来全不费工夫啊！战士差点叫出声，为了全局考虑他清了清喉咙，拼了老命才压住激动地情绪，费力地板住脸：“你没经验，我不太和你这种人做，比较麻烦。”  
　　“没事，我会乖乖听话，你让我做什么我都会做。”骑士开始不依不饶起来，正中战士下怀：“会遵守吩咐，不管是现在，还是以后搭档。”  
　　“既然你都这么说了.......”战士装模作样地抓抓头，面露难色地解开裤腰带：“那你先表示下吧。”  
　　“怎么表示？”  
　　“舔。”  
　　说话间战士的裤子已经褪到了脚踝处，深藏于针织物里的巨蟒悄然出洞低垂在股间。他委屈地耸肩：“你看，他完全没进状态，如果你想做就用嘴把这玩意唤醒吧。”  
　　嘴凑上来时骑士明显地停顿了数秒，他吸了几口气，闭上眼睛将舌尖贴在了未勃起的器官上面。湿热的舌头是唤醒沉睡巨蟒的最佳选择，轻舔没几下战士就来了感觉，他暗笑着俯瞰跪在地上用嘴为他服务的骑士，满意地点头：“对，慢慢来，用嘴含住，小心牙，那部位可是很娇气的。”骑士悟性很好，他顺从地将稍微发硬的柱状体吞进口中，根部卡在唇上，顶部抵住喉口，艰难地吞吐。  
　　骑士并不纯熟的前菜让战士胃口大开，他舔舔嘴唇将勃发的器物从他嘴里抽出来，沾满唾液的茎身拍打在他脸上。“还不错。”战士褒奖地亲了下骑士的前发：“现在把衣服脱了吧。”  
　　面对战士简短地命令骑士只是短暂地怔了怔，反应过来后直接将手伸向了腰带扣，明明是个没有经验的雏儿，脱衣服时倒是很老道地从裤子脱起。战士又气又笑地凑上去，解开了他领口处的纽扣，这才将彻底将他从针织物的束缚中解脱出来。  
　　谁也没提出要上床去做，沙发理所应当的成为了战场。战士将骑士推倒在软垫上，分开他的大腿抬起他的胯骨，嘱咐他用膝盖支撑好后便开始专注于自己的欲情。手指从脖颈处沿着脊椎骨划过，最后停留在丰满的臀部上，指尖能感觉到微微的颤抖，这是骑士不安的证明，而他正是要将这份不安彻底打散并转化成情欲的英雄。  
　　“我要开始了，如果疼记得说出来。”战士掰开骑士的臀瓣，未经使用的蕾口紧簇在一起，只有经过耐心才会开门迎客。他从旁边的抽屉里找出事先准备好的羊脂油，挖出一块后往紧闭的褶皱处凑近，待入口稍微湿润后顺势将裹满油脂的手指一同伸进了穴口里为他草草的扩张。  
　　肠道的温度快速融化了羊油，液化的油脂涌出穴口打湿了骑士股间的耻毛和腿根，羞得他耳根通红，作为支撑的膝盖也有些不稳固地打颤，几次都差点瘫倒。战士并没有给他太多羞耻的时间，他的动作强势而难以替拒绝，经验缺失的骑士根本招架不住。刚适应了两根手指在里面搅弄，他就感觉到又有什么更博大的器物抵在了他的后穴上，茎头已经试探性地撬开了入口一副蓄势待发的样子。  
　　“怎么样，还能行吗？”战士好心地关怀，当然，不论骑士回答为何他总要进去，都到这步了谁还能踩下刹车。  
　　骑士艰难地抬起头，轻轻点头，声音有些哽咽：“还、还可以，请、进来吧。”  
　　“乐意之至。”  
　　战士进入身体的那瞬间骑士差点咬到自己的舌头。甬道被战士的欲望一次次凶狠地撑开，某样已经能够描绘出形状的器官带着足以毁灭世界的力量侵入他体内最深的部位，撞在软肉上又疼又爽得浑身发颤。为了不让叫声过于扰耳骑士只好把脸深深埋在沙发的软垫间，他张着嘴无助地大口喘息，真正吸进肺里的空气少得可怜。眼泪大滴大滴地流出来染湿了旁边的棉布垫，他的胸脯趴在已经被各种液体浸湿的沙发上，布料与皮肤摩擦发出令人不悦的闷响，腰部被人高高抬起，每一次捅入时对方的囊袋都会拍在他高翘的屁股上。在这凶猛的攻击下，骑士所能做的只是展现出自己的钢铁意志而避免晕厥。  
　　这种粗暴的抽插持续了一阵后战士有些厌倦了，他忽然停下攻击，抬手将被操到意识模糊的骑士翻了个过来，让他直面侵犯他的男人。为了让情事看上去不像是单方面的侵犯，战士有些不甘心地把注意力从骑士的身体里抽出来俯过去草草亲吻对方的脸颊。短暂温存后他闭上眼睛，享受着这具身体给他带来的快乐，尽管内壁紧到让他有些发疼，但依旧美好极了。他咬住牙忍住过分紧闭带来的痛苦往外面拉出来一星寸，又狠狠地捅进去用蛮力挤开好不容易聚合的内壁。  
　　激情达到顶峰时骑士忍不住喊出了声，甜腻的低喊中柔着破碎的哽咽，勃起的前端开始渗出透明的液体，这正是他逐渐沦陷于情欲中的最好证据。几次抽插下来他不再被动，手握住自己勃起的前端来回撸动，腰杆开始随着战士律动的频率摇摆，小腿勾住他的后背，褶皱绞咬着性物，毫无顾虑地为他敞开了最为隐蔽的大门。  
　　这到底是哪来的宝贝啊。再次刺穿内壁撞到最深处时战士忍不住暗暗感叹，果然银胄团全是阳痿，和这种小可爱在一起生活这么多年都不下手，丧尽天良！  
　　给雏儿播种是少数人的特权，战士当然不会错过这难得的机会。获得了全部满足后他停在了骑士的深处，直到全射出来后才恋恋不舍地拔出器物。  
　　接下去的一切都不再需要赘述，骑士愈发柔软的内壁与战士硬朗的凶器互相摩擦，体液、汗水与少许的血液混在一起淌满沙发，这家具怕是明天就要被扔进大型垃圾处理站中。  
　　  
　　完事后战士简单穿上衣服，从柜子底拽出来块毯子扔到一丝不挂的骑士身上，坏笑着说出酝酿已久的台词：“哦对了，其实固定队今天刚解散，我把这事儿给忘光了，真是抱歉。”  
　　骑士的脸色肉眼可见地暗淡下来，他的眼中没有光泽，皮肤看上去依然柔软，却只能让人联想到没有浸水的海绵，毫无弹性。  
　　“这、这样啊。”骑士裹住毯子，尽可能缩小自己的体积：“这可真是，突然。”  
　　“真是太突然了！”战士夸张地跺脚，抄起瓶水往嘴里灌：“突然的我把这事儿都给忘脑后去了，毕竟相处好多年了说散就散还真没反应过来。”  
　　“真是可惜，希望你不要太悲伤......”  
　　“没事没事，亲友这种东西啊，新的不去旧的不来，固定队再找就好了！”  
　　听他说完骑士突然眼前一亮，他猛地从沙发上站起来，浑然不觉那块毯子已经掉在了地上。“那你现在没有搭档对吧？”他全裸着冲上去捧住战士的双手，眼中满怀期待：“既然没有搭档就请和我组队吧，我只是想和战士共同冒险，其他成员可以慢慢找，我不急。”  
　　战士心里满是问号，一般人不该转身就跑吗？这人脑子是不是有问题？难道他完全看不出之前只是为了把他骗上床而设计的陷阱吗？  
　　“还是先算了。”战士开始打哈哈：“我想单干一段时间。”  
　　“没有治疗很危险的，我治疗手法不错，在格里达尼亚进行过短期幻术师修行，必要时可以使用深仁厚泽救急。”  
　　“不是这个问题。”这次换战士乱了分寸：“我刚才都对你那样了，一般人不报警不错了，你怎么还能提出和我组队？”  
　　“刚才？刚才不是挺好的吗？”骑士歪着头，战士看到他耳廓上模糊的红晕：“你很厉害，我很舒服也摸到些技巧了，下次会更主动些！”  
　　这到底是打哪来的不知人间险恶的小天使啊。战士望着骑士祖母绿般透彻的绿眸深深叹气。还好他还算有点良心，如果真遇到十恶不赦的坏人说不定吃干抹净后还得被卖到窑子里给人数钱。  
　　一句话说完，骑士突然顿了顿，握着战士的手稍微收紧，笑容也羞涩起来：“而且......”  
　　“而且？”  
　　“以前有人和我说过，轮斧头的没有坏人。”  
　　这也太容易相信别人了吧！战士惊得下巴差点脱臼。这种好骗的骑士如果没有人看着点怕是出门就要被拐卖，毕竟山贼也有背斧头，他怕是分不清。双手相握的温度让战士彻底妥协，他看了看骑士执着的双眼叹了口气，轻轻耸肩：“先提前说好，我懒得做仇恨，挑衅退避主动点。”  
　　“好的！”  
　　“多保护保护，我有时候会忘记减伤。”  
　　“没问题！”  
　　“下次想做的时候来找我，别被其他人带回家。”  
　　“放心，不会的。”  
　　“在床上让你做什么是不是都可以？”  
　　“如果是你的话，什么都可以。”  
　　算了，看在他这么乖的份上，暂时陪他玩玩也不是不可以。  
　　  
　　END


End file.
